


Good Boy

by Abblehhyuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Gentle but also rough sex??, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor foot kissing, Oops, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, im kinkshaming myself, my finger slipped, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abblehhyuga/pseuds/Abblehhyuga
Summary: Yamaguchi is Oikawa's pet for the night.Aka I really wanted pet play Yamaguchi and I'm a sinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I took a slight break from my main Pastel Love fic (check that out if you like TsukkiYama) to write this because one of my fave people on Tumblr [(basicallyiwriteshit)](http://basicallyiwriteshit.tumblr.com) had a headcanon sent to them and they said that they hadn't seen a lot of pet play Yamaguchi stuff (or any) and I offered to write it cause I'm a fucking sinner. Also, instead of using Tsukishima I used Oikawa due to the fact that Oikawa seems like he'd be way more into the master role than Tsukishima who would just kind of be like 'fuck it' and I ship Yama with pretty much everybody (I just prefer Tsukishima over the others) so if you don't like don't read.
> 
> In other news thank you to my best friend [panacakes](http://panacakes.tumblr.com) who edited this for me (and kinkshamed me all the while) because you had to deal with my shit writing lol. I hope you all like it and my tumblr is [chipped-lesbian](http://chipped-lesbian.tumblr.com) if you'd like to drop in!

Yamaguchi shudders slightly at the chocolate orbs staring down at him. Oikawa had always made him feel a little nervous when he got that erotic look in his eyes, his stomach churning with the heat of what his lover might do to him. Correction; his _master_ might do to him.

“Tadashi, get on your hands and knees for me~?” He practically purrs. Oikawa didn't really have to ask. Yamaguchi knew it was an order. He bites the inside of his cheek as he kneels down to his hands and knees. Oikawa runs his hand through Yamaguchi’s dark locks and smiles; it is a dangerous smile. Yamaguchi gasps softly when his hair is grabbed, pulled back to be staring at his partner. 

“Tadashi, you’ll be my cute dog for today~. Now, dogs don't wear clothes, so undress for me okay? I’ll be right back~” 

“O-okay... Er, yes, master.” Yamaguchi answers almost immediately, face already flush. He watches as Oikawa escapes to the other room in their shared house and stands up, beginning to strip.

Yamaguchi thought about how things had turned out like this. The two of them had begun to date in college. Tsukishima broke up with Yamaguchi in their last year of high school, but they still stay in contact. Oikawa caught up with him at the campuses food court and they started to date after a few more meetings, now it has been almost a year since they started to date.

Once he is nude he shifts slightly back onto his hands and knees on their shared bed, staring at the freckles covering himself in the vanity mirror. Yamaguchi didn't love his freckles, but at least Oikawa did. He raises his head over to Oikawa once he comes back carrying a few different things and he settles down next to Yamaguchi, running his hands through his hair again in a gentle pet. He even scratches behind Yamaguchi's ear and flinches at the sensitive area being touched. Combined with the cold air caressing his warm body, he felt arousal growing in the pit of his stomach. Yamaguchi leans towards the touch that was quickly pulled back and closes his eyes, whining softly. 

“Don't whine, bad dogs don't get treats.” Oikawa states grabbing the collar off of the bed and pulling it around Yamaguchi's neck. Pink is a nice color on him. His eyes flick open at first, confused by what it was. With a glance to the mirror Yamaguchi blushes and his mouth pulls into an embarrassed smile as Oikawa adds fake dog ears. 

“Roll on your stomach, Tadashi,” He orders, and Yamaguchi follows his instructions. “Ass up.” Oikawa follows his command with a spank that made Yamaguchi cry out. Yamaguchi raises his ass though and Oikawa grins.

“Good boy. I’ll give you a nice treat.” He states. Yamaguchi feels a slight tug on his collar as a leash is added, and Oikawa shifts on the bed.He opens the drawer in the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube, then sits back on his knees. He covers three of his fingers in lube and gently presses one into Yamaguchi who tenses around him.

“You're such a good boy, Tadashi, just relax for me, baby boy.” Oikawa comforts, rubbing his lower back and pressing a few kisses to Yamaguchi’s cheeks. Yamaguchi hums softly in response when a second finger is added and shifts slightly to get used to the feeling, focusing on breathing. It wasn't like he was a virgin, it had just been a while since Oikawa had recently gone away to nationals and the two of them didn’t really have time for sex. He was training all day and Yamaguchi was working all day.

“Tadashi you’re taking me in so easy.” He breathes and inserts his third finger, and yamaguchi moans ever so softly. 

“M-master.” He whimpers, pressing back against Oikawa.

He smirks. “Shh, Tadashi, dogs don't talk.” He whispers, pulling his fingers out without giving Yamaguchi the direct stimulation he really wanted. He grabs the lube again and instead covers a butt plug in lube, settling it between Yamaguchi’s cheeks. He groans softly at the feeling of the toy pressing inside, all the while Oikawa rubbing circles into his thighs. 

“Such a good boy.” Oikawa praises as the toy fits snuggly into Yamaguchi. The fluffy tail that matches the ears falls in between his thighs, and he flinches at the feeling of the fake fur.

“Oh, one more thing for now,” He states.

Suddenly Yamaguchi’s vision is covered in black and his breath quicken slightly. He calms down a when he feels Oikawa pets his hair. 

“I heard dogs can only see in black and white, but that's the only thing we have. Come on and get off the bed Tadashi, I have a treat for you,” Oikawa chirps in a teasing tone. He tugs Yamaguchi by the collar and helps him off of the bed.

Feeling the strain on the collar loosen Yamaguchi licks his lips wondering what Oikawa was up to as he hears the bed shift and clothes being unbuttoned and taken off.

“Here, Tadashi, your treat. Taste it,” He hums, pulling Tadashi forward.

Yamaguchi feels Oikawa’s member against his face, so he pulls back to lick experimentally up the side with a dark blush on his face. As he hears a soft gasp from Oikawa, Yamaguchi gains slight confidence, and gently takes a hold of his member as he licks up the shaft again. Yamaguchi fondles his balls as he sucks and kisses up the side of his erection. He stops at the tip, sliding his tongue across the slit, feeling Oikawa twitch above him. 

“Ahh, g-good boy.” He hears as Oikawa’s hand pets him again. Yamaguchi shifts so that the toy inside of him would move slightly; it was so irritatingly close that it made Yamaguchi whine softly, as he licks the pre cum that dripped out of Oikawa’s cock. He finally pulls his mouth around it and lowers his head slowly. Yamaguchi wasn't great at this, but Oikawa always made him feel like he was by whispering praises like he is now. Hearing a mixture of moans and ‘good boy’s made Yamaguchi shudder, lowering and raising his head quickly while Oikawa held his hips back as to not hurt his lover. 

“Mmh, Tadashi, that’s enough…” he murmurs and Yamaguchi pulls off slowly, lapping up the drool and swallowing it down, “good boy, let’s take a walk around the house~. If you're good I might give you a reward,” He hums. Yamaguchi hears him shift and grab something but he wasn't sure what. The freckled male feels a tug on the leash and he follows the tug on his hands and knees licking his lips as the toy shifts inside of him. His breath heightening as his member twitches to life.

Feeling the slack loosen Yamaguchi tilts his head nervously wondering where Oikawa had gone. He jumps slightly when he hears the couch beside him shift, he hadn’t realized they were so close to it. He hears the TV click on and feels the other hand on his head, gently petting him as Yamaguchi stays silent. 

“You’ve been really good, Tadashi, so I’ll take this off…” Oikawa mutters, and Yamaguchi blinks slightly when he can see the light again. He rubs his eyes before looking back up to Oikawa who still had the same smug grin as usual and still had clothes on. Yamaguchi experimentally sticks out his tongue and licks the hand that took off the mask and Oikawa seems to frown slightly. 

“Who said you could lick me? Perverted dog. If you think you can lick me then get down there and kiss my shoes,” He states harshly. Yamaguchi’s cheeks flush darker as he leans over obediently and presses a soft kiss to his loafers, he must have changed shoes because he was wearing his gym shoes when they had gotten back home. Probably because his loafers were cleaner. 

Yamaguchi took his time licking up the top of his loafers as Oikawa’s eyes dominated over him. It made Yamaguchi's cock stiffen as he pecked a kiss to the shoe.

“Ah!” He cries out unintentionally when he feels the end of a riding crop hit his ass. Oikawa grins at the red welt appearing on Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi glances up to him with pleading orbs, begging for his touch.

“Want me to touch you?” He purrs and takes the end of the crop, rubbing the flat part against his perineums, causing him to shudder.

“A-ahnn Master,” moans the brunet, leaning over a bit more to press himself against the toy.

“Mmh? Good dogs aren't supposed to speak, right, Tadashi?” Oikawa states, raising the crop and bringing it down on his ass harshly.

“Ahnn!” Yamaguchi back arches as Oikawa rubs the spot with the crop soothingly.

“Keep licking, Tadashi. Give me a bark too won't you?” He asks, though Yamaguchi knew it was an order.

“Arf!” He raises his head when he barks to look at Oikawa with flush cheeks and a dripping cock. Oikawa crosses his legs dominantly and glowers down at Yamaguchi.

“Go ahead and lick then,” Oikawa chirps and Yamaguchi continues to lick.

Yamaguchi hisses softly as welts cover his ass from the riding crop coming down on him. He groans softly when Oikawa yanks his leash. 

“Sit, boy.” he orders. Yamaguchi sits on his knees, whining at the stinging sensation from his ass.

“Good... I’ll get you some lotion and water,” he hums and Yamaguchi begins to follow. Oikawa turns and points to the ground, “stay,” he orders and Yamaguchi nods, staying sitting back on his heels. He watches as Oikawa heads out and massages his ass cheek, still a bit sore. Once he sees the brunet enter the room he shakes his hips excitedly and Oikawa smirks. Settling besides him and putting down a bowl of water in front of Yamaguchi who looks at him for permission.

“Go ahead and drink boy, good waiting for me,” he chirps like a proud parent. Yamaguchi leans over to lap up the water slowly, humming softly as Oikawa scratches his back, shaking his ass to wag the tail. He sighs softly when he feels the cold lotion cover his ass and cool his burns from the crop. Oikawa was always prepared for stuff like this, keeping lotion for rope burn, or extra lube and condoms. He’s responsible, unlike Yamaguchi who forgets things constantly.

Once Yamaguchi is done with his bowl he sits up and looks to Oikawa who has a prominent bulge in his pants and a lustful gaze.

“Good boy, Tadashi. Let’s go to our room for your treat,” he states, and Yamaguchi’s erection hardens between his legs excited for their upcoming actions. He crawls behind Oikawa as they enter the shared room and Oikawa sits on the bed, taking off his shoes and stripping down before patting the bed.

“Come here, Tadashi,” he chirps and Yamaguchi crawls onto the bed besides Oikawa. To say Oikawa is attractive is an understatement. Oikawa is hot or sexy, his body is pale and beautiful and his muscles are sculpted while Yamaguchi is flat with barely any muscle since he doesn't work out as much like he used to for volleyball.

“Roll over,” Yamaguchi does as told, rolling onto his stomach and laying down on the bed. “Good boy,” he hums and scratches under Yamaguchi's chin, before he climbs over him and begins to press chaste kisses to his bespeckled neck. He licks up the side of it, making Yamaguchi moan softly and brings his hands down to stroke his hips. He reaches around to help him onto all fours.

“On your hands and knees Tadashi,” Oikawa orders and Yamaguchi nods. He holds himself up and huffs out when Oikawa’s hands tease his nipples. Then, one hand trails down his stomach, stroking his thighs. 

“P-please Master,” Yamaguchi begs softly, bucking against his hand. Oikawa audibly huffs against his ear, spanking Yamaguchi quickly, who yelps in response, leaning forward.

“Be a good boy,” he hums and Yama nods. Yamaguchi’s breath hitches when he feels his palm wrap around his cock and his nipple is released from the other’s teasing. However, he wasn't given much relief when he feels the toy move inside of him. He moans out softly and presses against it when it’s slowly pulled out, and he groans at the toy being removed. He looks back at Oikawa with hazy orbs as his hard member is released from the lazy jerking motions. 

He watches Oikawa grab the lube and condom and pull it on, then he covers himself in lube. Oikawa pulls himself to Yamaguchi’s entrance and Yamaguchi groans as he's entered ever so slowly.

“Breathe, Tashi,” he moans the nickname into his ear and Yamaguchi nods as he relaxes around him, closing his eyes. “So good and tight, Tashi, I love you,” he hears and nods. 

“I-I'm okay, you can move, I-I love you too,” Yamaguchi responds after getting used to the full feeling.

Oikawa nods, pushing himself up and slowly beginning to thrust his hips in and out of the younger male as he traces his freckles with his fingers. Yamaguchi moans lowly at the feeling of the other deep inside of him and holds back a soft laugh when Oikawa undoubtedly traces the freckles on his spine. 

“Ahh hahh.” Yamaguchi moans out loudly, pressing back into Oikawa and crying out when he feels the other press into the sensitive bundle of nerves that made his legs buckle and his insides tighten around Oikawa.

“G-god, Tashi,” he groans and wraps his arm around Yamaguchi. He strokes his member in time with his speeding thrusts that had gotten rougher, abusing Yamaguchi’s prostate as the younger cries out louder. Oikawa tugs his hair back with his free hand, releasing a stream of moans from the younger.

“Yess please, m-master, T-Tooru, I-I'm gonna cum,” he moans and Oikawa laughs between his panting. 

“Hah, go ahead, Tashi, I am too.” 

“Ahn! T-Too-” he gasps and releases onto the sheets beneath the two of them, not bothering to finish the last syllable of his lover’s name as he slumps forward slightly. 

“Oh god, s-so good Tashi..!” Oikawa moans out when he feels Yamaguchi tighten around him. He spills his seed into the condom and breathes hard as he slumps forward on top of Yamaguchi, kissing his shoulder. 

“You alright, Tashi?” He purrs the nickname and Yamaguchi nods. 

“More than alright, fantastic,” he mutters and sighs when the collar and ears are removed and Tooru pulls out, tossing the condom in the bin.

“I'll start a bath, you did amazing baby,” Oikawa smiles and Yamaguchi nods a soft thank you, before Oikawa leaves to start them a bath.

\----------------

“So, when did you get a pet?” Tsukishima asks, staring pointedly at the pet water bowl on the floor in the living room and Yamaguchi has to hide his red face behind Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my sin lol. You should come visit [my tumblr](http://chipped-lesbian.tumblr.com) and drop an ask or anything :3.
> 
> Also praise basicallyiwriteshit for the motivation.


End file.
